This disclosure relates to providing navigation and/or viewing statistics to users.
Many websites are accessible through the Internet. To enhance a user experience, some websites provide navigation statistics to users. For example, web counters have been used to provide users with information on the number of users who have visited the website. Similarly, chat rooms and message boards can include visitor information containing a listing of users currently present in the chat room.
Inclusion of features can provide a much richer look and feel to a website, providing a better experience for users browsing the website and encouraging users to spend more time at a website and to return to the website. However, as features advance, these types of tools must become more sophisticated to keep up with user expectations.